Shard Light
by Rosemary Averill
Summary: Agent Rosemary Averill used to be someone different. Soon, she's going to have to face her past life as part of her old family comes to work with her team, Shard Light. Rated T for various reasons. Sporadic updates. DxS, possible TxV, possible OCxOC. I made the image on the rinmaru website, I don't own it.


A/N: I own nothing, hope you like the story!

Alright, time to explain timelines:

PP happened, everyone knows Danny's secret. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him to work for the Avengers, but he's rejected every offer thrown at him.

The Avengers timeline has been moved up to better support this story. This is post all Phase One movies (those movies being Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, and The Avengers). While I loved what I've seen of Phase Two (I've seen everything but Guardians of the Galaxy and Ant-Man) and what I've seen of Phase Three (I've seen two out of the three that have been released, those two being Captain America: Civil War and Doctor Strange), I just love Phase One and making everything past that my own. Plus, I know more about who's presented in Phase One and feel more comfortable playing them.

And for everything else…

Anything that isn't English was translated by Google Translate. If you have a better alternative that's free, please PM me.

Sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm still learning and I hope to get better.

There will be some large timeskips in this chapter, so that we can be where we need to be in the next chapter. They won't be right off the bat, but they will be there, and you will know when they happen.

And finally, this story is rated T for various reasons such as:

Swearing

Child Abuse/Torture

Mentioned Death

Murder

Vivisection

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Rose Bud_

The day was like any other for the residents of Amity Park, Minnesota. As per usual, any ghosts that showed up were taken care of by the city's resident ghost hunters, Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom and Samantha "Sam" Fenton.

Since high school, Danny and Sam have gotten married and had two children. Their oldest had always hoped of inheriting his powers. Their youngest didn't really seem to mind what happened.

Their oldest child was Roselyn Wynter Fenton, though she liked to be called Rose. She was ten years old and in the fifth grade. She showed some signs of having ghost powers, but never showed anything more than a ghost sense. She had messy black hair, just like her father, which ended at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a mix of her mother's and father's. Some would call the color "Cornflower Blue." She had hoops in her ears, thin eyebrows, and she wore a necklace with a bat on it- a gift from her mother. She usually wore shirts with polo-like collars and long jeans, along with sneakers.

Their youngest child was Lyndon Ryan Fenton. He was just over four years old and showed no signs of ghost powers. He had chestnut brown hair styled in a bowl cut of sorts and amethyst colored eyes. He wore a white shirt with red overalls and black sneakers.

Lyndon was at his Uncle Tucker's house while his parents were out patrolling and Roselyn was at school. Little did they know that catastrophe would leave the small family with an overwhelming amount of grief.

000

Roselyn had been at school for three hours now. She was quietly doodling in her notebook as her teacher, Ms. Brooker, droned on and on about geometry. The classroom was normal looking. It had different educational and motivational posters hanging on the wall and a number line circling the room near the ceiling. About a half hour ago, it had started snowing, oddly enough. It was currently a light snow, and the weatherman hadn't predicted snow. Or anything close to it. It _was_ summer, after all. He had actually predicted thunder storms.

Suddenly, lightning struck down near the school as the snowflakes turned to rain. The wind howled as thunder boomed. The young girl held in a squeak of fear- she didn't like thunderstorms. She tried her hardest to pay attention to the teacher, to take her mind off of the storm, as the intercom turned on.

" _Students of Amity Park Elementary, this is your principal speaking. All students are to remain calm and proceed to the C hallway. A tornado has touched down just outside of the city limits. Please remain calm, it is not expected to go anywhere near the school,_ " the principal said calmly as a tornado siren started to wail. " _This is just a precautionary measure._ "

Rose was worried for her parents. They worked all over the city, so who knew where they were right now. She knew her younger brother, Lyndon, was safe at Uncle Tucker's place, though she hoped that he would be alright, too.

 _The C hallway?_ She thought, slightly shocked. _That's all the way on the other side of the school,_ she continued as the whole class started to file out of the room to go to the safe place. Most students were panicking, like Rose, while the teacher tried to hide her terror. Living in southern Minnesota had its non-ghostly dangers, after all.

As the class was quickly walking, a chill ran up Rose's spine. Something felt off, though she didn't know what exactly. She felt something grab her from behind, putting an invisible hand over her mouth. She had been at the back of the line, and she saw someone who looked exactly like her take her place.

The clone turned around for a moment and gave the young girl an eerie smile, waving at her before turning back around and discreetly going into the bathroom. The black haired girl briefly wondered how it was possible that someone who looked exactly like her wasn't her twin when she felt herself slowly being dragged upwards.

A few minutes later, there was a loud sound, almost like a freight train. Her class was gone- hopefully in the C hallway by now. The whole school around her was falling apart, but none of the debris even touched her- she was intangible.

Rose heard a cry of pain that sounded like her own and she somehow knew that the clone had been caught in the path of destruction the tornado had produced. Tears glistened in her eyes. Sure, she hadn't known her clone, but she had just died- most likely.

As the tornado continued on its way, Rose was taken out of the school. She noticed she was flying but didn't really care as her home- the Fenton Manor- was coming into view. About half of the building was decimated, no doubt the ghost sensors were out of commission.

She was taken into her home and into the basement, which she had never been in before. A pentagon-shaped hole was in the far wall. "Perfect. They shut it down for repairs," a male voice said softly as Rose was thrown to the ground.

The young girl groaned slightly. "H- Huh?" She whispered, seeing a ghost appear right in front of her. He had chilling blue skin with short black hair with a stripe of gray in the middle. He had a short black beard and terrifying red eyes. His clothes made him look like a king.

"Hello, Roselyn," the ghost said with a malicious smirk, showing his fangs. "So nice of you to join me," he continued, picking the girl up by the front of her shirt.

Rose yelped quietly out of fear. She struggled in his grasp, trying to get out of it, but the ghost was stronger and threw her into the hole in the wall. She landed on her arm, hearing a sickening crack as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Green electricity filled the portal as Rose squeaked in fear. Soon enough, her screams were heard as she was shocked by millions of volts of electricity, and who knows how much ectoplasm. Minutes later- though it felt like hours to the ten-year-old- she came out of the portal. Her previously pale skin was now tanner. Her eyes were green, but not ectoplasmic green. They were a shade of green known as Malachite. Her hoop earrings were now glowing green and her unruly hair was now a pure snow white.

Rose groaned in pain, collapsing just outside the portal as it exploded, sending her further away. The older ghost grabbed her, teleporting away with her to a place unknown.

000

An hour later, people were coming out of their homes and workplaces to survey the damage. The same was said for Sam Fenton and her son Lyndon Fenton, except they had been with the mayor, Tucker Foley, at the time.

Sam changed a lot since high school, though some things remained the same. Her hair was long and black, some of it pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were still the same amethyst, and she wore green goggles on her head. She wore a top with Danny Phantom's symbol on it, and it exposed her midriff. She also had a black and green plaid skirt with green leggings and tall black combat boots. She had a black choker around her neck and wore a dark purple coat over all her clothes.

Danny ran over to them, in his human form. He had been fighting Vortex, the one who caused the snow storm in the first place, and got him in his new Fenton Thermos, which he wore on his right wrist. He had gone to his grandparents' house to empty the Thermos, seeing as the Manor was in the path of the storm, and ended up talking with them for a bit before getting away, which is why he was in his human form.

Danny hadn't changed much since high school, either. He had a mop of unruly black hair on his head, and his eyes were still that stunning sky blue. He wore the same style shirt as he did in high school, but it was now a long sleeved shirt- the sleeves being red. He also wore a black jacket over it with his symbol on the back.

As he approached them, he wasn't even out of breath, but he did look worried. "Something doesn't feel right, Sam," Danny admitted. "I'm going to go check out the school, see how Rose is doing," he said. They were only about a mile south of Amity Park Elementary. Letting the blue/white rings wash over him, he transformed.

He was still Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park, but his clothes had gotten an upgrade. His gloves were white with a black and green device attached to his right wrist- a smaller Fenton Thermos. His boots were also white, with the tops having black and green stripes. He had a triangular-ish white belt with a green oval on it, and below that was black HAZMAT suit pants.

His top was a bit different. His sleeves and sides were black, along with the middle of his chest, but the rest was white. His collar had black and white stripes. To top it off, his famous DP insignia was now green.

The HAZMAT suit material showed off a lot more of his muscles, and what visible skin he had was tanner. His eyes still glowed that emerald, toxic green and his hair was still an unruly, snow-white mess. A white glow surrounded his body, giving him an otherworldly look. As he approached the school, he noticed a familiar mop of black hair and flew down to inspect it, only to find out the horrible truth. Roselyn Wynter Fenton was dead.

"No… No… Rose," he muttered, looking at the dead body of his daughter. He hugged her close, not caring that she was covered in blood- her own blood. "Please, no… Oh Ancients, no," he said, body shaking.

000

A day later, Rose woke up. She was in a dungeon-esque room, stuck in a small cage. The room was dusty and seemed to be made out of glowing green rocks. The cage was also glowing green, which seemed odd to Rose.

She tried to remember what had happened before she went unconscious, but she came up blank. She couldn't remember anything from the time before she lost consciousness. She could remember some things- being at school, a storm, a tornado- but that was about it.

"And finally the girl awakens," a smooth voice said. It was a man wearing a black suit. He had silver hair and cold blue eyes. "You won't be getting out of here without my say so, and it will only be to hone your new powers."

"New… Powers?" She asked, shocked. She didn't get why she was in the cage, but the fact that she apparently had powers now was surprising.

"Yes, new powers. You see, you had a terrible accident. During the storm, you ended up in your parent's basement and in their ghost portal. It turned on, with you inside, making you a half ghost," he explained. "My name is Vlad Plasmius, I'm a half ghost just like you. You may call me Master."

Rose frowned, not liking how this was going at all. "I… I wanna go home!" The girl cried out. "I don't wanna be here! I wanna learn about my powers from my daddy, not from some creepy old guy!"

Vlad's eyes narrowed and he kicked the cage, causing Roselyn to hit the bars and cry out in pain. "You _will_ listen and you _will_ respect me," he said in an angry tone of voice. " _Do you understand?_ "

"Y- Yes… M- Master," the ten-year-old mumbled, looking away. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let him see them. She couldn't let him know she was upset.

000

"Again," Vlad's voice rang throughout the room. "And this time, _get it right_."

"Y- Yes, Master…" Rose said softly. It had been a few days since Roselyn had come to live with Vlad, and the elder half-ghost had decided now was a good time to start teaching the younger half-ghost how to use her powers. Today's topic: Invisibility and Intangibility.

Vlad was currently in his human form, holding onto a rock, of all things. They had gotten through invisibility and now they were working on intangibility. Namely, Roselyn _holding onto_ her intangibility.

Vlad threw the rock at the young girl as she tried to hold onto her intangibility. She was sent back a small bit when the rock hit her. It was painfully obvious that her intangibility failed her once again.

The elder half-ghost scowled. Roselyn had gotten the hang of invisibility rather quickly, yet it had been at least an hour since he started the lesson on intangibility and she still couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds.

He walked over to her, letting the black rings wash over him, turning him into Plasmius. "If you can't phase through a simple _rock_ , how about we try something more _dangerous?_ " He asked, flashing his fangs. "I'll give you a few seconds to try and phase through my hand before this 'something' happens." Grabbing the young girl by the neck, he waited.

For all it was worth, Roselyn did _try_ to phase through his iron grip, but nothing she did worked. She couldn't get her intangibility to work through her fear. This made Vlad's eyes narrow, and he let electricity flow through his hand and to her neck, shocking her.

Rose screamed in pain, trying to pry his hand open with all her might, but she still couldn't. She saw flashes in her mind's eye. Green and white. Her screams. She didn't know what it meant, but she felt like she was starting to remember the accident.

Just as quick as the pain came, it was gone and Rose was on the ground. As the young girl tried to get up, she noticed she was sinking _through_ the floor and quickly tried to fly up. Flying had been a power she had started to control on her own, along with her transformations.

As Vlad grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt, she turned intangible one more, panting as she made her way out of his grasp. Blue/white rings surrounded her, turning her into a human once more as she passed out.

"Oh butter biscuits. I guess training will have to wait," Vlad said. "But no matter. Before the year is over, I _will_ have her ready to do my bidding."

000

 _One Year Later…_

Rose watched the guards with narrowed green eyes. The eleven-year-old girl was hidden in the shadows. She wore a red shirt with a black coat and a white scarf. Under the scarf was a shock collar, and there were scars all around it, some looking like electrical burns and others looking like painful scratch marks. Her malachite colored eyes seemed to be pupil-less and soulless. They were framed by black and gold goggles and she had a black bandanna covering her mouth. She had two hoop earrings in each ear. She had a set of glowing green daggers at her belt and she wore skin-tight black pants and black boots. She had a red belt around her waist. Finally, her white hair seemed to be a bit more tamed now and had a red headband in it. A white, otherworldly glow surrounded her.

A flash of regret appeared in her eyes before she took out two of her daggers. She threw one at the guard by the door and the other near the item she was supposed to steal.

What Vlad had ordered her to steal for her first heist on her own was a ghostly artifact called the _Cubiculum Exspiravit_ , or Ghost Chamber. It supposedly held the ghost of some animal, but it was very intelligent and could speak one of the many languages of the ghosts, Esperanto. It was very powerful and important to her master's plan.

Once she knew the guards were dead- or at least couldn't interfere- she closed the door and looked at the casing around the Ghost Chamber.

"I… I don't really get why they call it the Ghost Chamber," she admitted to herself. It was a dark purplish-black box with a golden handle and a green skeleton ghost on the front, though to normal humans it would appear as a normal skeleton. The plaque in front of the display read,

" _The Cubiculum Exspiravit, or Ghost Chamber, was found in the ruins of an Incan Temple. It predates the Incan culture by about 1,000 years, and it is unknown where they got it. Legends say that contained in the Ghost Chamber is a ghost animal that has the intelligence of a human._ "

Rose looked at the glass around her target with a determined gaze. Making her hands hover over the glass, she closed her eyes and allowed the room to cool down, ice forming in her hands. She made it spread to the glass container and watched as cracks began to form from the sudden and extreme temperature drop. Frost gathered on every surface, and soon enough, the glass shattered, allowing Rose to grab the Ghost Chamber. Before anyone could come in and find her, she turned invisible and intangible, flying off.

000

 _Some Years Later…_

It had been eight years since Vlad took her. Eight long years of not being able to see her family, or see anyone else for that matter. Seven long years of killing and stealing against her will. She had made a name for herself in the human world. The Ghost Thief. That was all because no one had ever even seen her. No one who saw her ever lived, she made sure of that. She wouldn't want to be connected with her family, after all.

That was why she changed her appearance in her ghost form. Her hair, while remaining mostly snow white, had black tips and off-white highlights. It was neater now, just a simple bowl cut. She wore the black and gold goggles on her head now and had a scar on her left cheek. Still wearing the shock collar, it was now hidden by a black turtle neck. She also wore a black cloak with a white gem as the clasp. Her malachite colored eyes had some of the life returned to them, as she had begun to plan her escape. She wore white gloves and black leggings with black boots. She no longer wore the belt with the green daggers, Vlad hadn't allowed her to use them anymore.

Currently, she was out and about in the human world. Washington D.C., if she remembered correctly. She would have to be quick, Vlad would know that she wasn't doing her mission soon enough.

Roselyn flew into a white building in the middle of the Potomac River. _The Triskelion,_ she reminded herself. She had done her research when she could. This was the headquarters for the government agency called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D.

She had an appointment, which was hard to make considering everything. She had to say some things she wasn't really proud of, but she had an appointment with their director. She had important information. He just _had_ to listen. Even if she was the 'dead' daughter of Danny Phantom.

While invisible, she flew around the building, before she intangibly flew into an office where a black man was sitting.

The man was bald and wore all black. Even his eyepatch was black. He had dark eyes and Rose just knew he had a ton of weapons on him. What spy _wouldn't_?

She appeared in front of his desk. He didn't seem to be visibly startled, but she could tell he was ready to attack at any moment.

Roselyn put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I just… Can't really go through the front door here, considering I'm supposed to be _dead_ ," she said to him. "The name's Roselyn Wynter Fenton. You know my dad, considering he saved the world when he was a teenager and all. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be dead, but I was kidnapped during that storm. The one who died was a _clone_."

The information didn't really seem to faze him. _He's probably seen this kind of stuff a lot before,_ she thought.

"Why come to me _now_?" He asked.

"Well…" She started, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was hard to get away. He's made me… Do things I'm not proud of. That thief, the Ghost Thief? That's, uh, well… Me," she admitted. She pulled down the collar of her turtle neck to show the shock collar, and the scars. "The guy who took me is the guy who my grandfather left in space, Vlad Plasmius. He wants revenge on my dad and decided that taking me, turning me into his half-ghost slave, torturing me, and using me to kill and steal was the best way to do it. But I just… I want _out_. And I know you can help me start a new life. I bet you could even get someone to take this off. Just… _Please_. I'll do anything you want, I just don't want to be working for the bad guys anymore. I want to take them down."

Throughout her whole speech, the man's face was expressionless. Roselyn didn't know what he was thinking. Hopefully he'd accept.

"How would you like to lead a team that focuses on major paranormal threats?" He said. "There's a project in the works. The Guys in White were too careless in their operations, leading to them getting shut down. But I see great things from you, Miss Fenton. You just need to use your strengths properly."

Roselyn smiled. "I- I- I'd be honored, sir. There's just… Is there any way you could make it so I was my own person? With no ties to Roselyn Fenton?" She asked. "I know, that's probably asking for too much, but it's just… The things I've done- even though it wasn't totally of my own free will- are things that I don't want my family to know. I'd rather those things be connected to the new me instead of the old me."

The man smiled. "You'll need to go through basic training first. And from now on, you are to call me Director, Director Fury, or sir," he said. "As for your other request, I'm sure we could work something out. Did you have a name in mind?"

Roselyn nodded. "I did. It might sound a bit too close to my old name, but it'd be hard for me to get used to a whole new name. So I was thinking… Rosemary Autumn Averill."

Director Fury just nodded, walking over to her with what seemed to be a pen. "Alright then, Averill. Let's get that collar off of you so you can start your training," he said, uncapping the pen and clicking it. A red laser came out of the top, quickly cutting through the ghostly metal. He cut it in two places and the collar clattered to the ground.

Rose grinned, a bright white ring forming around her, transforming her. She turned into her human form. Her skin was as pale as it used to be, her eyes the cornflower blue they used to be. The scar remained on her face, and she had a light blush on her cheeks. Her hair was now black with dark gray highlights and white tips. She wore rags with no shoes.

"I haven't been a human in _years_ ," she exclaimed happily. "That collar made it so I couldn't change back. Thank you, Director Fury, sir!" She continued.

000

It's been about four months since Roselyn Fenton- now Rosemary Averill- went to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. personally to ask him to help her start a new life and get away from Vlad. She finished basic training two months ago. Even though she was a brand new agent, she was put in charge of a new group called _Shard Light_. They would protect people like the Avengers, but from more specific threats than what they deal with. Namely, the paranormal. Things like ghosts and other kinds of spirits.

Rose changed her looks, again, to conform to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s standards. She changed her hair from black with white tips and dark gray highlights to just black with white tips. It was longer now, and she always had it in a braid. She wore a black cat suit with a leather choker around her neck. Though she was glad that the shock collar had come off, she had been wearing it for so long that it felt odd to not have something around her neck. Plus, she needed to hide the scars. She had a pair of black goggles on her head that she sometimes put over her eyes. She also wore the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform jacket over her cat suit. She had black boots with knives in the heels and she also had two holsters on her belt, carrying two Colt M1911 semi-automatic pistols that were custom made. They were mainly black with white grips and had the ability to shoot normal ammunition and anti-ghost ammunition.

Rose, when picking the members of her team, picked an odd bunch from the next batch of graduating S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from basic training.

First were her commanders- the ones who would lead when she couldn't. She had two- Takara Abe, a Japanese-American, and Rosario Zanetti, an Italian-American.

Takara Abe was about twenty and showed signs of being able to lead under pressure, but he tended to stay quiet. He had tanned skin with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He usually wore black-tinted sunglasses and he had a scar on the left side of his mouth. He also had a patch of brown hair on his chin and he usually used knives and daggers.

Then there was Rosario Zanetti, who was about twenty-five and tended to be bossy, but would listen if you gained his respect. He had bright orange hair and orange peach fuzz on his face. His eyes were a brilliant turquoise and his skin was pale. He loved to use throwing daggers.

Two agents also worked as their communications/tech specialists, Claude Forest and Fran Melendez.

Claude Forest was pale with blonde hair and golden eyes, and he claimed he was French-American. He was about eighteen and had a tiny moustache. If he needed to use a weapon, he liked using the big guns, but he couldn't aim to save his life. He tended to stutter a lot, but was a good agent at heart.

Fran Melendez was Spanish-American around the age of thirty with dark, tanned skin and long, black hair. She had warm, chocolate eyes and wore hoops in her ears. She tended to be on her phone a lot but would keep anyone up-to-date on a mission if needed.

They had one agent as a weapons expert, and she was the only one of the team who had graduated with Rose. Her name was Irene Delgado.

Irene Delgado was of Portuguese-American descent, and she never said her age, though she looked to be around the same age as Rose. She had slightly tanned skin and dark blue hair that she could never really explain, but she knew it was natural. She had light violet eyes and a scar running through her left eye. She wore earrings with skulls and crossbones and always had a leather strap around her, carrying her favorite weapon, an AR-10 battle rifle she called Steve.

Their agents who gathered intel- meaning the sneaky spies- were named Martha Pachis and Valentin Boesch.

Martha Pachis was a confident young woman, a Greek-American of about twenty-six. She had tanned skin and kind, dark blue eyes. Her hair was black and long, curling at the sides. She wore black rimmed glasses and seemed to be always blushing. She wore dangling earrings with stars on them and nearly always had her nose in a book.

Valentin Boesch, a German-born and American-raised twenty-nine-year-old, was someone you found getting coffee for the team. He seemed to be someone who was always helping others. He had extremely pale skin and jet black hair. He had a full-on beard/moustache combo and steel gray eyes that seemed to radiate warmth, oddly enough.

Finally, there was their paranormal expert, Doctor Micaiah Eldritch.

No one really knew anything about Micaiah Eldritch, aside from his name, the fact that he was African-American, and that he went through S.H.I.E.L.D. basic training. He had dark green/black hair with a small goatee and had dark red eyes. He did his job well enough, but didn't really talk to anyone besides when he needed to.

All in all, Rose liked her team. Most of them got along well together, and they were about to start their first mission together, an investigation into some hauntings in Salem, Massachusetts.

000

The team had just landed in Salem. Rose was the first to get off of the Quinjet. Next to her was Irene. They were followed by Martha and Valentin, then Micaiah. Takara and Rosario, who had been piloting the jet, got off last.

Fran and Claude, being their communication and tech specialists, stayed back on the Helicarrier, to guide them from there.

"Alright," Rose started. "Agents Pachis and Boesch, I want you two to ask around, see what the reports are. Do your spy thing. Doctor Eldritch, you're our paranormal expert- go take readings at whatever places you deem necessary," she ordered confidently. "Agent Abe, go to the Joshua Ward House. Agent Rosario, I'm trusting you to check out the Hawthorne Hotel. I'll be checking out the Charter Street Cemetery with Agent Delgado. No need to bring the big guns into buildings, but we might need them in the Cemetery."

As all the agents split off to do what was ordered of them, Irene broke off to join up with Rose. "So, how's it feel to be leading a team?" She asked with a smile as they started walking.

"Well, it's a bit nerve-wracking, but I just know I can do this," Rose admitted. "I mean, I'm a half-ghost, for crying out loud," she added in a hushed whisper. Irene was the only one Rose trusted with her past, she did need a friend after all. "If I can get away from _Vlad_ and then join a super-secret spy agency, then I can lead a team. Even though most of the agents are older than me."

Irene nodded. "I get it. I mean, half the time the others on the Helicarrier take a double-take when looking for 'Agent Delgado, the weapons specialist.'"

Rose laughed. "Especially when they meet Steve," she joked, getting a smile from her blue-haired best friend.

"I think something's up with Doctor Eldritch," Irene said seriously. "I mean, he never talks to _anyone_ unless he needs to, and he's always being sneaky like Pachis and Boesch. I'd expect that from those two, but not from him. He wasn't even trained to be an agent, he only had a week in basic training before you pulled him out and declared him as your paranormal expert because of all those books in his room," she explained. "You didn't even notice the _other_ books he had in the room, about _dissecting_ ghosts. You only knew about them because _I_ told you."

Rose looked around warily. "Irene, calm down. I know he might be a danger to me, but I don't think he even knows about my ghost half," she whispered. "If he goes after me, you have the right to say 'I told you so,' okay?"

Irene sighed. "Yeah, alright. Let's just get to this cemetery already so you can do your thing."

000

It was past dark by the time the team was done. Most of the agents were tired, but Irene and Martha were still wide awake, having downed way too many cups of coffee.

So while Rose, Takara, Rosario, Valentin, and Micaiah went to their hotel rooms to sleep, Irene and Martha went out to make rounds of some areas of interest. Rose was supposed to share a room with Irene and Martha while Takara and Rosario shared a room and Valentin and Micaiah shared a room, but tonight Rose was alone.

And that was all Micaiah needed.

 _ **(Skip this if you don't want to read anything about vivisection. Even if it's not on her chest.)**_

The dark-haired man snuck into Rose's room, since she had left the door unlocked for Irene and Martha. The man came in with a glowing green scalpel and hand cuffs, among other things. He set to work quickly, cuffing one of her wrists.

That was when she woke up. Her vision was blurry, she could only make out a tall, looming figure above her. "Nngggh…" She grumbled, trying to sit up, only to have her other wrist cuffed. Both legs were cuffed as well, making her immobile. He tied a cloth around her mouth.

"Transform," he said in a gruff voice. "Transform and all your worries will disappear."

Her mind still groggy, she did as he said, transforming into her ghost half. That was when the cuffs turned green and started glowing, keeping her stuck in her ghost form. That woke her up immediately. Her glowing green eyes snapped towards Micaiah. She was easily able to see in the dark. She made muffled sounds of surprise and shock, glaring at him.

Micaiah just smirked, grabbing his scalpel as he pulled down her pants. She continued glaring at him as he started cutting her leg. "You know, Rosemary, I've never had the chance of dissecting a _halfa_ before. Color me impressed when Fury made you leader and you chose _me_ ," he started, ignoring her cries of protest. "I knew since the start. Some of my inventions went off around you, detecting trace levels of ectoplasm. I just played along until I got _just the right moment_ ," he continued. "And I'm going to _take my time with you_. That's why we're starting with your legs. I want to see your muscles," he finished his speech as he finished cutting her leg open. He pinned back the flaps of skin to look at her muscles. "Amazing, just like a regular human."

 _ **(You can go back to reading now.)**_

"Yeah, because she is, dickhead," Irene's voice called out as the young woman stood in the doorway, 'Steve' in hand. "Now then, Steve's gonna put a bullet in your ass."

"Steve? Who's Steve? There's no one else here, Delgado-" Micaiah started, only to get shot in the leg by Irene's AR-10.

" _That's_ Steve," Irene said as she walked over to the downed man. She repositioned her gun, shooting him in the ass. "And _that's_ for Rose."

As Irene cuffed Micaiah, Martha came running in. "S.H.I.E.L.D. medical is on the way for Agent Averill and the regular paramedics are going to be here soon to do on-site treatment…" She said, her eyes drawing towards Rose in her ghost form. Irene removed the gag from Rose, sensing that the agent wanted to speak.

"Martha…" Rose started with a sigh. "You can't tell anyone about this. I want the team to find out at different points, once I know their stance on ghosts," she explained, wincing in pain as Irene took the cuffs off of her legs. "I'm still the same Rosemary Averill that you know, that hasn't changed, I swear."

Irene took off the cuffs on her wrists as Rose shifted back to human, her blood turning from the green ectoplasm to red human blood. Paramedics rushed in to the hotel room with all the gear they needed. "Medical incision to her leg, major bleeding. Probably needs stitches to hold until S.H.I.E.L.D. medical personnel arrive," Delgado explained, showing her badge as she did.

The first paramedic frowned. "We really should get her to the hospital Agent… Delgado," she said.

"Negative. She is to be treated at an S.H.I.E.L.D. base hospital. There are… Extenuating circumstances," Irene explained.

The paramedics just shook their heads and set to work stitching the wound closed until Rose could get the treatment she needed back on base. Irene had seen the scalpel, she knew Rose would need special attention.

000

A week later, Rose was out of the hospital, and Director Fury had gone off to personally find a new paranormal expert for the team. He said he knew "just who to ask."

That was how Director Nicholas Fury found himself at the front door of Fenton Manor in Amity Park, Missouri.

The director knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. That someone was a now twelve-year-old Lyndon Ryan Fenton. His brown hair had grown out a bit and his now wore glasses. His outfit consisted of a red shirt with white wave designs and a pair of jeans.

Fury bent down to Lyndon's eye-level. "Hey there, son, is your dad home? I need to talk to him," he asked, trying not to scare the kid off. He needed Danny to agree, after all.

Lyndon nodded and turned around. "Dad! There's some pirate-guy at the door for you!"

Quickly, the man of the house appeared, after hearing about the 'pirate-guy.' "Lyndon, go to your room while we talk," Danny Fenton said, eyeing Fury suspiciously. His son ran off to his room, wishing he could hear what was going on, but he knew his dad wouldn't allow it.

"Director Fury, what an unexpected… Surprise," Danny said, inviting the man inside. "You know my answer is no. I'll help the Avengers if they need it, but I can't fully join the team. You know how Thor would react, I just can't work with them full-time," he explained as the two men sat down.

"This isn't about the Avengers, Mr. Fenton. Actually, this is about a different team. They're called Shard Light, and they deal with the paranormal across the U.S. As you know, there's no place more haunted than Amity Park," Fury explained. "The team used to be full, but we had a… Problem, with our former paranormal expert, and we need a new one. You're the best of the best, you'd be perfectly suited for the job, and you wouldn't need to go through basic training like the others had to."

Danny frowned slightly, thinking it over. "So you're saying you have a team made up to deal with things like ghosts, and they'd stay in Amity Park to help fight the ghosts?"

This time it was Fury's turn to frown. "While it's true they'd help fight ghosts in Amity Park, the team wouldn't always stay here. S.H.I.E.L.D. is prepared to accommodate your family as well, should you choose to join," he explained. "Think about it, Mr. Fenton. You'd be able to try and prevent other people from losing their loved ones, like what happened with Roselyn."

Danny had his thinking face on as he thought about his answer. The mention of his late daughter really got him thinking. "As long as I don't have to wear one of those uniforms, I'll think about it. Can I meet this team?"

"The lead agent is out on… assignment… right now, but the rest of the team is in," Fury replied. "I expected that you might want to meet them, so I had them gather at our base in Springfield. It's an hour west of here, but the quinjet can get us there in fifteen minutes. The team wouldn't really react kindly to us teleporting in, after all."

* * *

A/N: I don't plan to make a habit of author's notes at the end unless I need to explain something. Or, in this case, something _s_.

No, Rose is not more ghost than human now. She's a halfa, just like Vlad, Danny, and Dani. Seeing as this is a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I took some creative liberties. It's hard to really explain my thinking, but what comes close to what I'm thinking is she was basically a mutant before. Think of it this way, there was some ectoplasm in Danny's sperm when Rose was conceived, but for nine months she was growing in someone who was a _full human_. So stuff happened, and when she was born, she was mostly human with a mutation in her that gave her _one_ ghostly ability- her ghost sense.

For her eye colors, I have the color codes on hand for anyone who's interested in seeing them. As a human, her eyes are a mixture of Danny's sky blue and Sam's amethyst. I picked Cornflower Blue, which goes by the HTML color code of #6680FF. As for her ghost form, the HTML color code for Malachite is #00CC66.

Yes, I know, there are tons of fanfics where Danny's kids are practically clones of him. Before I started writing, my version for Rose looked more like Plasmius with white hair, but then I thought that, since she got her powers the same way Danny did, she probably would look like him. Don't worry. In the chapters to come, she'll start to look different, due to things she did on her own, of course.


End file.
